


Captured

by Mintwolf



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Hunk, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Langst, M/M, NSFW, Panic Attacks, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Smut, Torture, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintwolf/pseuds/Mintwolf
Summary: Hunk and Lance get captured





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever written fiction and definitely my first fanfic so if the characters are a little ooc or the writing is choppy I apologize. This first Chapter will follow lance mostly.

Hunk and Lance were in bed when the alarms began to blare. Hunk fell out of the bed and Lance had to jump over him to get out. “FUCK!” he yelled racing out the door. Of all the mornings why the morning he didn’t have his suit with him?

Hunk scrambled into his armor and rushed out the door to the control room. The castle shook and rumbled. Outside the window, he could see a Galra fleet of 25 ships or so. Keith and Shiro were speaking with Coran, and Allura and Pidge were trying to find where the ship had been hit. “Hunk!” Shiro called, “where’s Lance we need to get out there!”

Hunk looked down the hall, “Uh, he’s coming.” He was taking longer than usual though. 

“Shiro, Pidge, Keith,” Allura ordered, “you three head out now and try to fend them off, Hunk you wait for Lance by the bay and head out together. The fleet is small it shouldn’t be hard to defeat them.” It didn’t take long after the others left for Lance to run into the room, “Lance! You’re late, both of you go!

“Dude, what took you so long?” Hunk asked jogging toward the hanger.

“I couldn’t find my neckless!” Lances neckless was like Hunks head band. He never left without it. A small chain with a crystal pendant from his mom. The two turned on their coms “Shiro! We’re here!” Lance announced

“Lance, Hunk, you two get around the back before they see you. Try and surprise them.”

“You want Lance to be quiet?”

“Oh can it Keith! I can be quiet if I want to!”

“No fighting!” Shiro groaned, “Just go!” Pidge started sniggering but decided to keep quiet this time.

“Hunk you go left, I’ll go right.”

“Got it.”

Circling around the small fleet the two Paladins attacked. Two ships went down easy, but five more turned to chase the two legs. Hunk screamed, “Abort mission!”

“We are not retreating Hunk.” Keith said flatly.

“Ok well we can at least run away!”

“That’s the same thing!!” 

A blast smashed into Blue, “I’ve been hit!” 

“I got you buddy!” Hunk, being the closest attempted to block for Lance to retreat a ways but what happened took everyone by surprise. 

“Hunk, Lance get out of there!” Allura ordered but it was too late. Galra surrounded the two paladins in a sphere of enemies. They had no way to get out.  
Hunk didn’t even have time to freak out. All ten ships shot at once. Two sharp screams came from the coms before dissolving into static. The Galra ships that had been above them slammed into the two lions pushing them toward a planet below.

“Hunk! Lance!” Shiro shouted. 

Keith shot after them, but got bombarded by more Galra. “Shiro!?”

The other two came for aid, “Allura can you see them?” Pidge asked. Allura was silent for a moment. “Princess?”

“They disappeared into the atmosphere, I can’t find them with the castle either! Something blocking me!” 

“Hunk!?” Lance shouted into his coms, “Hunk! Anyone!?” it stayed silent. Blue was down, Hunk had gotten the brunt of the blast, his lion was armored enough to keep him safe right? Now they were barreling toward an unknown planet with a Galra ship. This couldn’t be good. “Blue!” Lance cried, “Come on girl turn on! Please!” she didn’t. Lance crashed into the ground so hard he blacked out.

Fuzy images registered in his brain. Lance was getting dragged somewhere. Now he was in a ship. Hunk was limp beside him getting dragged too. Now he was in a dark room alone, and a face glowered at him. “Take the fat one to the black room for later, this one can stay here.”

Lance finally came too fully rubbing his head. “Ugh… what happened? Hunk Buddy?” Lance searched the room. He wasn’t there. Then he remembered the Galra saying something about the fat one and the black room. What did they do? Getting up Lance noticed he wasn’t wearing his uniform and had a cuff around each wrist. He groaned, great. The door at the front of the room wouldn’t budge. He didn’t see any other way out. in fact the only thing in the room was the cot he had just been laying on. Lance sighed, he would wait.  
He didn’t have to wait long. 

The door opened to show the same man Lance vaguely remembered standing over him. Except he was a lot larger than Lance had anticipated. He was taller than Hunk and looked about three times Lances width. His hands were clasped behind his back and he had the vaguest expression Lance could ever remember seeing. But he wasn't Galra, at least Lance didnlt think he was. He looked more human like Allura and Coran but he was purple and he had furry cat ears. “What’d you do with Hunk!?” Lance accused.

The Galra shrugged, “Nothing so far he won’t wake up.” Lance frowned, he was lying trying to make him nervous. “Now, how about you answer me some questions?”

“Never.” Lance tried to find a way around the alien to escape but he took up the entire entry way.

The maybe Galra didn’t change his demeanor, but Lance saw just the slightest twitch of his eye. He sighed, “Alright, not questions. I have something more fun in mind.” The purple cuffs on Lances wrists suddenly snapped together. The alien advanced door sliding shut as he stepped completely through. 

Lances head still hurt, he needed to get out of here. He needed to find Hunk and the Lions and get out of here. “Where’d you take Hunk?” 

“I thought I said no questions?”

“Who are you!?”

The Alien sighed rubbing his temple with a clawed finger. “Your friend is in the black room, and you can call me Sir.” He stepped closer, Lance tried to step back again but he hit his cot. “You don’t want me asking questions but you don’t mind doing it yourself. Fortunately, I’ve gotten quite good at getting information whether you want to give it or not.” Lance tried to punch him with his cuffed hands, Sir caught then easily, a kick, nope. Sir had just as blank a face as he did when he entered the room. “This doesn’t help you, you know. This is just going to hurt more if you struggle.”

“Well I am not letting you interrogate me without a fight,” Lances face was defiant. Angry.

For once Sir seemed amused. “Interrogate? No. Torture is much more fun. Especially this kind.” Lance squeaked. He couldn’t move, this was bad. Sir let go of Lances leg and slammed his throat into the cot. “Have you figured out what I mean yet? No it seems you haven't. Let me tell show you then." Sir let go and a painful shock ran through Lance starting with his wrists. Lance screamed. Burning, it burned. And then it was over. The lingering pain was still there but the shocking was gone. 

Lance was shaking, now he really couldn't move. "You know most species make this type of torture impossible because they do not have the anatomy." Lance gasped when Sir touched his shoulder, it hurt, his skin was sensitive now. Sir growled, "Squirm if you want, you won't be able to walk or get away for at least an hour." With one hand pushing Lances head into the cot Sir started to take off the under suit. The cold air hit Lances and he hissed. He still wasn't really sure what was happening, and then a hand touched his ass. Lance jerked, but got forced so hard into the cot he couldn't breath. Sir just chuckled enjoying Lances squirming. 

The hand rubbed between his ass, the fingers were cold. Lance kept trying to move, every twitch was painful, even the hand that wasn't rough felt like it was scratching his skin. Then a finger entered. Lance started crying from the pain. "Hm, the shock sensitivity really is fantastic isn't it? Now you will feel everything so much better. And I will make this as painful as possible." He moved his finger in and out until the hole loosened. That was all he did, and then he entered. Lance bit back a scream. No, no, no, please no, this wasn't happening! The day that had started peacefully cuddling with his friend couldn't possibly be taking this turn right now. Sir ran a clawed finger down Lances spine earning a twitch. "Does this hurt? Good." He kept going. Lance cried. He wanted his friends, he wanted to be back at the castle with everyone enjoying the victory, but instead... "You're so thin. I wonder how often I'll have to feed you? More that the fatter one I'm sure." Why was he saying that? A warning? He was going to starve them? Sir let his mouth rest on the paladins ear sending a shiver down his spine. Lance couldn't stop sobbing. It hurt. Sir was on top of him and he wouldn't stop it felt like this has been going on for hours. Sir kept scratching into his shoulders, biting, slapping, why wouldn't he stop. Sir growled into his ear, "See? It hurts doesn't it. The sooner you comply to me the sooner I'll stop all this, but also remember I have someone else I can get information from." he thrust harder making Lance gasp.  
Hunk. Oh no.   
Sir started getting faster, Lance knew it was finally the end. But he only knew it'd be for a little while. Sirs breathing hitched, and something felt hot inside him. Disgusting. Sir pulled out biting Lances neck. "This will wear off in about thirty more minutes. I have someone to check on. I hope to come back with either the information I was asking for already, or to you willing to give it." Sir left. Leaving Lance filthy and empty on the cot. 


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything keeps getting worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each Chapter will gradually be getting longer, I'm trying to keep them from stretching on and on but if you want them to be longer let me know! Two POV! Someone save them already...

Hunk was laying on his back. He ached everywhere. What had happened? They were fighting some Galra and then he and Lance… oh. They got shot down. But then shouldn’t he have woken up just coming out of the cryopod? No wait, they had been down the last few days so maybe he was laying in bed while the others all went looking for parts. Yeah.

Movement. He tried to open his eyes but found it painful. Then a door, and a growling voice, “Is he awake yet? It has been a full day.”

“It seems, Sir,” came another, smaller, voice, “that he is indeed slowly waking. The head injury he received simply knocked him out and he is concussed. He will be fine for you to play with in an hour or two.” Wait… what? A grunt escaped him, “see?” said the smaller voice.

“Very well. The other one is being more stubborn than I thought he would be.” The other one? Lance? 

The smaller voice again, “Ah, yes, he seemed rather scrappy. This one though, I believe, is the more docile of the two.” They kept talking but Hunk started to phase out again and when he came back he was alone. At least he was pretty sure. He didn’t hear any movement this time. 

Cracking an eye open a wave of dizziness crashed into his brain and it was a few moments before his nausea finally went away. Somehow, he’d managed not to throw up. Fuck his head hurt. One of those two had said something about a concussion and Hunk didn’t doubt him. 

A sudden realization occurred which made him sit up a little too fast. He had been captured. The one that was apparently in charge had mentioned the “other one.” Lance. Lance was here somewhere too, and so were the Lions. Oh, this was bad. This was so bad. Hunk tried to stand but almost immediately toppled to the floor a sharp pain crackling in his left leg. Something was wrong. Panicking, he was going to panic, he started hyperventilating, no, no, not a good time for a panic attack /please/ not a good time! And then he saw the cuffs on his wrists and it was all over. His anxiety won.

Someone was standing in front of him, he didn’t see or hear them come in but the boots were in front of his face. Hunk was still shaking a little when he looked up. Whoever this was was huge and purple but oddly ungalra like. “What are you doing?” it said bending down closer to Hunks face. Well, he had cat ears so maybe he was Galra. “Are you panicking? An interesting reaction.” It grinned. “You know, your leg is fractured,” That did /not/ help and it seemed to make this weird alien happy. “Your friend is very frustrating,” Lance? Oh right he was here too, “Maybe sense you are already in pain it will not be so hard to get information from you. Will you answer my questions?”

Even if Hunk could answer he would have refused. He wasn’t so cowardly. The weird Galra like alien frowned for the briefest of moments and then smiled, “Well, I guess I get to have fun with you too. Don’t black out on me. I will be very cross if you do.” The cuffs on Hunks wrists snapped together and then the burning shock. Hunk couldn’t even scream, everything froze, and then the shock stopped but pain screamed through his body and he /couldn’t move/.

“Hm… actually, I think you might be /too/ injured for this.” Said the Alien, Hunk still didn’t have a name to call him, and he bent down yanking Hunk up by the hair. This time Hunk did scream. Getting his hair pulled had never hurt that much. “Even your time in the black room didn't seemed to do much. Maybe another hour? Hm,” was he talking to himself? “I like your reactions though it’d be a pity to let them go to waste. The other one isn’t nearly as fun to watch.” What did that /mean/ what was he wanting to do? Hunk was already in tears, he just wanted to pass out again please just make it stop!!

Standing back up the alien glanced around the room as if still deciding. “I think I will have some fun.” He looked back down to Hunk, “just a little more restrained. Well I’ll try anyway, I managed it already several times I’m sure it’d be no different.” 

The Alien bent back down grabbing Hunks sides making him gasp. He was back on the bed he’d fallen off of with his back to the Alien. This thing had picked him up like a puppy, what was that strength. “Now,” it said in a purr, “I told the other one this as well, you are to call me Sir. Understand?” Hunk couldn’t answer he was still dealing with his panic attack, plus he was in extreme pain. “I said,” Sir reiterated pushing on Hunks leg warranting a howl, “Understand?” Hunk tried to nod as he gasped for air. “Good.” And the then the cold air hit him, and he became hyper aware of what was happening. His body suit was now gone.

Hunk couldn’t do anything but tremble as the hands rubbed up and down his back. “Hm, I can’t tell if you’ve calmed down, or simply succumbed to shock, your species is very odd to me.” Sir stroked a role of fat, “Are you considered handsome in your species? And what about the other one? Your skin is very pretty.” Hunk really couldn’t even hear him. Everything left his mind the moment it was heard. “Hm,” Stop humming! “You’re the curious one. Or maybe you’re simply more entertaining due to your injuries. You are Hunk yes?” That sent a jolt down Hunks spine, how’d he… Lance. That was how. Why did he keep forgetting Lance was there?

Wait if Lance was there and he has been the one this Sir person has been interacting with… what’s he done to Lance? Hunk squeezed his eyes shut not wanting to think about it. Sir grabbed one of Hunks arms, rolling him over in what would normally be a fairly gentle way, but instead it sang in agony. Hunk really couldn’t breathe, he was suffocating, he needed to sit up, something please he needed to breath.

Sir starred at his body, "You both really are very pretty." He started feeling Hunk. First squishing some of the fat on his stomach, he lingered on Hunks breasts rubbing his nipples which sent shivers down his spine. Then Sir moved. To his calves, then his thighs, and then… Hunk stopped dead. Oh no. Oh no, no, no. “The other ones’ is quite a bit smaller than yours.” TMI Hunk thought. Sir started to stroke him. No, no, no, no. Hunk wanted to thrash. He knew if he could plant a fist in that purple face he’d be out like a light, but he couldn’t move.

Sir’s stroking got faster, Hunk felt himself reacting even though he didn’t want to. He wanted to scream for it to stop but he couldn’t talk. The twitching muscles in his apparently broken leg sending amplified pain up his body. Hunk gasped as excruciating pain mixed with his own orgasm. He felt it hit his hands. By now, Hunk was sobbing, and Sir looked amused. “I couldn’t get the other one to do that the first time. Then again I never touched his front.” Hunk just cried. He didn’t respond, he didn’t want to know, he just wanted it to stop, honestly he wanted to die. But he didn’t, and it didn’t stop either. Instead Sir took Hunks hands, moving them above his head. He gripped Hunks chest, massaging it, digging his claw in them until he broke skin and was bleeding. It hurt... it hurt... Sir moved, not letting go of Hunks chest, and stood next to his face. “Now then, don’t bite,” and he shoved something huge and salty into Hunks mouth. 

 

Lance stared at his metal ceiling. How long had it been sense he was left alone in there? Several hours at least. How many times was he going to have to endure this torture. How long till Shiro and the others found them. He couldn’t get out on his own he knew that, and he had no idea where they were keeping Hunk other than it being called the “black room” whatever that meant. 

He was so sore. It took all of his strength just to turn when he needed too. Bruises and cuts riddled his back and chest but at least the shocks effects didn’t linger for too long, and the extra pain didn’t stay. A different alien had come in once and put ointment on them and /that/ place but that had been a few hours ago.

He was starting to wonder when he was going to get fed, Lance hadn’t eaten since the dinner before all of this happened and he really wasn’t sure if that was yesterday or several days ago because he was unconscious at the start of this… imprisonment. He was so hungry, and he needed water his throat was so sore and scratchy he needed water. 

The day before Sir had said he was going to check on Hunk and when he came back he had bemused glint in his eye as he told Lance he was still lying unconcious somewhere on the ship. Lance wasn’t sure if he was lying, maybe it was a way to distress him further. If Hunk woke up though, and he really did have those injuries and he didn’t know what was going on /god/ Lance hoped he didn’t have a panic attack. Or at least not a bad one. Sir would love to see him freaking out like that and… 

Lance didn’t want to think about it anymore. 

Footsteps in the hallway. The door slide open but Lance didn’t look up. He knew who it was and he wasn’t interested in seeing him. “Hello Lance.” Lance snapped up. He hadn’t told Sir his name, which means Hunk was awake! But was that a good thing… or a bad thing? “Your Hunk is very… fun.” Bad thing. “He has a tendency to panic did you know? He almost suffocated himself twice but don’t worry I helped before he could go completely under.” 

Lance growled, “What’d you do to him!?”

Sir had a glint in his eye, “I thought you’d ask.” He held up a hand. It still had the sticky white fluid on it. Lance paled, “I quite like you two, I have half a mind to abandon those ridiculous ships on some remote planet and keeping you two for myself, but for now,” He walked closer and shoved his sticky hand in Lances face. “Lick it.” 

Lance blanched. “What?” 

“Lick it. This is as close as you’re going to get to your friend until he can walk again, I figured you would appreciate the gesture.” Until he could walk again? What was wrong with him? Was it the nerve shocks? No those wear off within an hour or two, what was wrong with his friend? 

Lance really wanted to kick that smug look off Sirs face but he was too weak to do much more than move his head now. Lance did not lick the hand, he wouldn’t, he didn’t want to, why on earth would he want to. He’s trying to mess with me, Lance thought. 

Suddenly Sirs other hand was clasped around Lances throat, “I told you to do something.” Lance spit at him. Sir slapped him so hard his vision went black, and then something salty was in his mouth. Sir had shoved two of his cum cover fingers in Lances mouth! Lance struggled now, he didn’t want to taste this, he felt like he was betraying his friend. 

Somehow one of his hands reached Sirs face, and smashed into his nose.

Sir yowled, the fingers popping out of Lances mouth. He almost threw up trying to spit the substance out. Sir grabbed Lance by the face and threw him at the ground. His cheek connected with the metal floor and he felt dizzy again. “Do that again,” the alien snarled, “and I will ruin you both!” Sir kicked at his head, before stomping on his hand. Lance felt his fingers crack and he screamed. “Be quiet!” Sir kicked him in the mouth.  
And then the shocking began. Over and over Sir shocked him till he was so sensitive he could feel the blood flowing to his now amplified injuries. He heard the alien breath once in a sigh. “And here I was, trying to be nice. I guess you don’t want to eat today.” 

The next thing Lance knew he was alone, frozen to the floor with a broken hand and a bloody face. 

Another Alien was in his face now, when did he get there? He wasn’t on the floor any more he was in the cot. This alien was different from the other one and different than Sir. Was Sir the only Galra on the ship? That didn’t make sense. This Alien was wrapping Lances hand, he winced. 

“It would be better,” the alien said suddenly, “If you would stop fighting with him.” Lance muttered a despondent laugh, “I’m quite serious.”

“Why’re you helping me?”

The Alien sighed, “Because if you two stop fighting him I won’t have to waste all of my equipment on you. The more you fight the more he hurts the other one, and I’ve already wasted enough time on him.” 

Lance stilled. Concern written all over his face, “What’s wrong with Hunk?” no answer, he tried again, still the alien ignored him. He was getting frantic, what was wrong with Hunk, why couldn’t he walk, why was he out for so long he just needed an answer but this alien was done giving advice and he got up and left without so much as looking at Lance in the face.

His stomach growled.


	3. Day ???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were never getting out of this... were they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is long and depressing and what is wrong with me

Hunk sat shaking in the corner, he’d been beat to hell and it was so cold in that room. His head band was gone. Sir had taken it and he refused to give it back only taunting him with the possibility of earning its return but that didn’t seem likely to happen. 

How long had they been there? Several days at least. He couldn’t fight as long as the cuffs were on his wrists, the alien could just shock him into submission, and then get beat up again while his senses were heightened. No, he didn’t want that again. If he did fight he would have to make sure he knocked Sir out with the first blow. Unless maybe they had a range? If he could get passed fast enough maybe… no, no his leg was still hurt he wouldn’t be able to run. He could walk a little but not fast or for very long and he didn’t even know where Lance was. “Shit…” he felt so dead.

The medic from before came back in looking the Samoan up and down before sighing, “You two will be the end of me…” he grumbled, it was the first time he had said a word to 

Hunk, then he started work at his desk making some sort of ointment. Then another alien came in, this one looked completely different from the Medic and the medic wasn’t a Galra either, so Hunks theory was right. They weren’t on a Galra ship, this was something else. “Take this to the prisoner and rub it on his back. Check the bandages on his hand make sure it isn’t too tight, it’s been a couple days, the last thing we need is him losing fingers.” Hunk started, lose his fingers!? The other Alien nodded and left the room.

“Hey,” Hunk tried, he hadn’t talked in days and his voice was practically nonexistent, the medical alien ignored him. He tried again, “What are you guys? You aren’t Galra.” That got the aliens attention and he turned toward him.

“Galra?” it said, “What made you think that?”

“You attacked us in Galra ships and your leader is huge, purple, and has pointy feline ears.” 

The medic nodded. “Good point. No, we aren’t apart of the Galra we simply stole some ships.” He didn’t say what they /were/ part of though, and Hunk couldn’t get any more responses. 

The other alien came back in and handed the medic the ointment. “His nose is bleeding again so I gave him something for that I’ll check again in a while if you don’t mind.” Wait, was this one a female? She had a high voice. The medic nodded, not really looking like he cared, “his bandages are fine though.” Before the new alien left she turned making eye contact with Hunk. Definitely female. “Does he need a blanket?” She asked indicating Hunk in the corner, “He is shivering.”

“Hm? Oh,” The medic turned, “I thought his body fat would keep him warm but I guess not warm enough. Fine, get him something.” The female nodded and left the room coming back in a moment later with a large blue blanket.

Gently she handed it to Hunk, “Here you are, it is better to be warm when injured, it might stump your recovery if you’re too cold.” Why was she so nice? Hunk squinted, there was a catch wasn’t there? Where was it. “Please take it. Your friend has one as well we can’t have either of you freezing to death.” Oh. She didn’t actually care they just needed them alive. Hunk took the blanket and she smiled, “There, better?” Hunk scowled and her smiled dimmed. 

“Nadia!” the medic yelled, “hurry up I have other things for you to do!” Nadia, good to know.

It had been several hours, Hunk was alone in the room but he was no longer as cold. How did the aliens here stand it? Their body temperatures must be high. He still hadn’t thought of a way to get out of this. He wanted to cry and just lose himself but that wasn’t going to help the situation. Ugh he felt disgusting, sitting there in nothing but an old pair of shorts that female alien had given him and the blanket. 

Hunk tried to stand, he needed rest and the floor was too cold, not that he really wanted to get back on the filthy bed but he couldn’t sleep where he was. With great effort, he managed to get to his feet. Trying to take a step he almost collapsed back down. How had he gotten to the corner if he couldn’t walk? He didn’t actually remember much of this captivity. The first day he remembered waking up, having a panic attack, and then… Don’t think about that part, what happened after that? Everything was so blurry. Sir had figured out how to cause the panics and he kept doing it over and over again, while doing /stuff/ that he didn’t want to remember but it was all that he could picture and he was going to go mad. 

“Dammit,” Hunk hissed. He tried to balance himself on his good leg and hoped he didn’t fall over as he hopped to the little white table like cot. Curse his clumsiness. Curse his leg, his aching bruised body, curse all of it! He just needed to think clearly! He hated himself, he hated this situation, he hated these aliens and he just wanted to /cry/ until they others came to get them because he couldn’t think of a way out of this on his own. He wanted Lance at the very least, just some sort of comfort. 

But there was none to be had. He didn't even have his headband anymore.

Hunk made it to the cot, and sat taking a shaky breath. He was definitely crying, so he got one thing he wanted. The door slid open again and Hunk jumped. Sir was standing in the door way, a curiosity in his gaze. “How did you get there?” he asked, “Did you walk?” Hunk didn’t say anything trying to stifle his crying. 

Please god don’t do anything to me, he thought. But sir didn’t seem interested in violating him this time. Instead he kept asking questions, simple ones, they didn’t give very much information but Hunk didn’t feel like humoring him. “Hm, are you still out of it or just not answering me?” Hunk glared, “Ah, I see, too bad. I was going to feed you today.” 

He turned and walked out of the room. Hunk whined, he hadn’t eaten more than a slice of bread here and there from Nadia since they arrived. He was so hungry. 

A few minutes later Nadia walked back in and smiled. “I came to check your leg, Sir said you had moved I’m impressed! How are you feeling?” So, everyone called him Sir. She stepped closer and touched his bare calf where the mass bruise was located. He winced, she frowned, “It’s not broken but it’s still weak and sensitive… we might have to stop and get some more medicine for it, but pirates aren’t generally allowed in medical stores.”

Hunks ears perked up, “Pirates?” he asked and she didn’t seem to care that she had just given out that information.

“Yes, what did you think we were?” she asked standing and stepping toward the desk at the far side of the room. “With help, you should be able to walk perfectly well, it might be a bit painful but you could manage. I’ll inform Sir. I’m so impressed you healed so quickly!” With that she left the room. 

Sir came in not even ten minutes later with a grin spread across his face. Hunk recoiled as the purple alien reached for him and yanked on his hair. “Oh, come now, you want to see your friend. Don’t you?”

 

Lance sat back on his bed. His ass hurt. His hand hurt. For fucks sake everything hurt. Why were they being held like this? What disgusting satisfaction was this guy getting from all of this? Why had he even captured them if he didn’t seem to have any intention on handing them over to the Galra. 

Fucking hell he was so tired… Lance hadn’t slept at all, he hadn’t eaten anything in days, he was so weak and he kept getting thinner. Why were the others taking so long? He couldn’t take this for much longer he was losing himself. He hated the team for taking so long, he hated Shiro for the terrible plan that had gotten them in trouble in the first place, he hated this Sir person for torturing him and his best friend and he hated /himself/ for not being able to do anything about it. 

He could keep from crying though. He wasn’t going to give this alien the satisfaction of seeing him crumble. He wasn’t going to break and he wasn’t going to give up either. He just wished the nightmares would go away, the lingering sensation, and throbbing in his groin. All of it, just go away.

But the longer he sat there, the more he was violated, the more he was beat, the more he wanted to see Hunk and have a warm human to comfort and to comfort him. Every time   
Sir came in he hinted at Hunks condition, and it never was good, he hinted at what he’d been doing to his friend and he couldn’t help but feel horrible. Hunk was getting the same treatment Lance was but Hunk had already been hurt when they got there. That wasn’t fair. None of this was fair. 

Lances only contact with other creatures aside from Sir had been the one medic that seemed irritated Lance was even there, and the female that checked on him giving him treatments for the lesser wounds he’d been given. She was nice, she’d given him clothes and a blanket to combat the ships chill, and what few scraps of food she could sneak to him but it was only bread and that had only been two or three times. She told him Hunk had asked about him but didn’t say what she told him, and didn’t tell Lance about Hunk either. 

He didn’t want to think she was nice. 

He felt empty. 

But he still had his neckless. He didn’t know why no one had taken in when they were stripped but it still hung around his neck and he tried /so hard/ to hide it anytime Sir came in, to make sure it never was. He was twisting it now.

Footsteps were coming down the hall again he stuffed the crystal down his shirt. Please, Lance thought, please let it be Nadia. But he knew it wasn’t. the footsteps were too heavy, he already had the walking pattern memorized. Sir entered the room. “Get up.” Lance didn’t move, “Do you not want to see your Hunk?” Lance stared forward. It was a trick, he knew it, this guy wouldn’t willingly give Lance anything he wanted. “The more you resist the more pain you cause him.” Lance squeezed his eyes shut. He knew that one wasn’t a lie. No matter how much he wanted it to be.

Struggling with his weak muscles Lance got up and walked with Sir out of the room. It was the first time he’d left. There were two other unknown aliens beside his door. Oh god could they hear when…? Shame weighed him down. One of them had a little smile on his mouth like he knew exactly what Lance was thinking and was confirming it. 

Lances bare feet dragged along on the cold floor, behind Sir. If he was sure that Hunk was alright and he didn’t know he would get shocked Lance would’ve tried to run by now. 

There were a lot of aliens on this ship, none of which were Galra. What kind of ship was it then? If these guys weren’t with the Empire then why bother torturing the two paladins? 

Because he enjoys it, Lances brain responded. 

With every alien they passed Lance could feel their eyes burning into him. Did they know? They had to know by now. This was humiliating. Please, Lance found himself begging again, please Shiro come get us.

Soon they were completely alone. This part of the ship was empty. That couldn’t be good, but at this point, Lance didn’t have much fight left anyway.

The two turned down a hallway. It would’ve been exactly like the one Lance had come from if it weren’t for the door. It was bigger. “This is the Red room,” Sir had said, “one of the color rooms. The black room where I have been keeping your friend is where I keep people who need medical attention.” Lance frowned, if that was where Hunk has been the whole time then… Sir started to chuckle. “But,” he kept going before Lance could feel react. “This isn’t for that.”

Sir pushed Lance in front of him. Holding his shoulder so he couldn’t get away and opened the door. At first it was so dark Lance couldn’t see. But then his eyes adjusted and he couldn’t help but slump even further than he already had been. It was a big bed. He wanted to run he knew what was coming but then he noticed the lump in the middle of said bed, and Sir pushed him forward. 

The lump was Hunk. 

“Hunk!” Lances shock and elation died almost immediately as he looked at his friend. Lance had seen Hunk get banged up before it was the nature of being in Voltron but this was… bad. He was covered in bruises and deep lacerations. He was bloody and he looked like he’d lost weight. Was that how Lance looked? Lance choked, “Hunk…?” His friend was shaking, he didn’t respond. 

All Hunk had on was a pair of thin shorts that didn’t even reach his knees he had to be freezing, but that wasn’t all of it. He didn’t have his headband. His lucky headband, it was 

Hunks equivalent to his neckless a ribbon his mother would wear, she had given it to him when he entered the garrison and... oh no, Hunk was having a panic attack. Lance willed himself forward. Hunk was breathing in heavy swallows of air, his eyes were tightly shut and when Lance touched his shoulder he lashed out almost punching Lance in the face. He didn’t know what to do.

That was when he realized Sir was still in the room. Watching them, with a smug glint in his eye. “What’d you do to him?” Lance turned on the alien, a fierce snarl in on his lips. Sir didn’t respond. He just watched. 

Lance tried to turn back to Hunk but Sir grabbed his shoulders, “No,” 

“Fuck off!” Lance tried to hit him and then the shocking started. 

Hunk could hear Lance scream. It cut through his darkness, but it was faint and sounded far away. “L-Lance?” he whispered, but the only thing that came was more screaming.   
Slowly he managed to open his eyes, only to see Lance writhing beside him. “Lance!?” Hunk sat up fast, and tried to restrain his friend before he hurt himself. Lance had the cuffs on too, and Hunks blood boiled the more he noticed all the wounds. Hunk had never been so angry. 

A hand grabbed Hunks shoulder, and Hunk grabbed the hand, pulling its owner in and elbowing him in the face. Hunk turned, adrenalin coursing through him and punched Sir in the gut. Hunk got several good hits in when the shocking started. Hunk convulsed on the floor. 

Sir rubbed his bruised jaw. “This was supposed to be a nice reunion and you’ve both ruined it.” He tsked, “I have such good news to share too.” Sir grabbed Hunk by the nape of his neck pulling him up as he tried to twist free from the horrible pressure and threw the large teen almost on top of the other. Sir hadn’t actually meant to do that, he didn’t want the small one to get crushed that would just completely ruin his fun. 

“Want to hear that good news?” both paladins were unable to respond, but no, they didn’t. The so called good news sank all hope either boy had even farther down. “I’m keeping you.” 

It repeated in their ears. I’m keeping you, I’m keeping you. No, they didn’t want to be kept! No, no, no! 

“Isn’t that good? You won’t get sold off, and I get to keep my play things. I have a new order. To you two I am no longer Sir, I am Master. And you will address me as such whenever I you speak to me. I’ll come back when the effects wear off, and I do hope you aren’t too stubborn then.”

When the alien came back he found the two boys huddled together. How cute. The bigger one looked up first. Sir tried to fight back his arousal, just for a few minutes. He hadn’t yet decided what he wanted to do to them yet. Should he make /them/ fuck or should he fuck them both while the other watched? Or do all of that? They were glaring at him now, both looking intensely protective. “Are we going to behave?” he asked calmly. The defiant look on their faces said no. “If you don’t, you’re only going to cause each other pain.” 

They looked at each other. 

Sir stepped closer, “Hunk come here.” He didn’t move at first and Lance held him tighter, “I said. Come here.” Hunk was the weaker willed. He was the one Sir could snap like a twig whenever he wanted to. He had almost been completely broken in before this. It wouldn’t be hard to get there again. 

Hunk hesitated but he let go of his friend. “Hunk!” Lance tried to grab him but a harsh look from Sir made him stop. Hunk got off the bed, stumbling as his tired muscles tried to keep him upright and stepped in front of Sir.

Sir grasped his square jaw, lifting his eyes to the aliens’. “What am I called?” Sir asked. 

Hunk didn’t respond right away. He looked down, obviously hating what came out of his mouth, “Master…” he whispered.

The alien purred, “Very good, slave.” That stung he could tell. 

“Hunk…” the smaller one whimpered.

“I’m sorry Lance…” 

Sir licked Hunks ear, “Now take off your garments and wait on the bed.” Hunk did as he was told. A glassy dead look in his eyes as he did it. 

Hunk couldn’t hurt Lance, or be the reason someone else hurt him. He really just couldn’t.

Sir waited until Hunk was almost to the bed before he looked to the smaller one, “Now you. Come here.” Lance glanced at Hunk, who didn’t meet his eye. And did the same thing. 

 

 

The three of them were sprawled on the bed, Master on top of him and Lance above him, connected to him by the cuffs. Hunks jaw hurt, he had a big mouth but it really couldn’t fit something as big as a large daikon radish. He couldn’t breathe it was hitting the back of his throat, making his empty stomach wretch. Master pulled out of his mouth, giving Hunk just enough time to gulp down a breath when his lips met the aliens in a painful kiss. Masters hands clawed into the flesh of his fatty chest, before one of them moved down to grab Hunks throbbing member. He bit Hunks shoulder earning a grinding painful sound from Hunk.

He wasn’t sure what he hated more, the stuff being done to him, or the fact his body seemed to still enjoy it regardless.

Master stocked him a few times before turning him over and he realized where this was going and no, lance was right there he didn’t want him to see. Hunk whimpered pathetically hiding his face in the covers as the alien entered. He didn't resist he knew it wouldn't help but FUCK. It hurt, damnit it burned, and tore and FUCK. Hunk started to cry. Then he heard Lance whimper, and felt a soft hand touch the back of his head, rubbing slim fingers through his hair. Lance was comforting him, and it made him feel even more pathetic.

Master didn’t wait until Hunk was adjusted, he never did, he dug his claws into Hunks soft hips and pounded viciously, raking his cat like tongue up Hunks spine and across barely healing wounds. Hunk gasped in a breath. Lance kept rubbing his head. Hunk kept silently crying into the sheets. Lances touch eventually started to feel comforting, that is, until Master lifted him up on his haunches earning a gasping squeal. 

“Slave,” Master addressed Lance, and Lance looked up with a hard stare. “Give your friend some relief.” Lance glanced at Hunk, tears were pouring down his face, his eyes were so   
tightly closed there were spots in his vision. Lance took too long to respond, and Master grabbed Hunks bad leg and squeezed. Hunk yowled. 

Lance immediately wrapped his mouth around his friend. Hunks breath hitched. This was disgusting, this was so disgusting, he didn’t want to do this to Hunk, he was such an awful person. 

It didn’t take long for the both of them to finish. And when they did Master moved on to Lance. “Clean it,” he orders shoving his cum covered dick in Lances face. Lance let out a sob, and licked him clean. It was hard again when he was done, and he shoved it so hard into Lances hole he knew it was torn. He wasn’t as rough with Lance, and he realized Hunk had probably been taking the brunt of that part this entire time. Master didn’t want to break Lance, but he knew he couldn’t break Hunk.

It lasted for hours. They thought it was finally over when the alien got off the bed. But no, it wasn’t. Master grabbed Lance by the neck, smashing him into Hunk and both gasped. 

Their cuffs locked to each other and they couldn’t detach.

“What are you doing!?” Lance gasped.

Master didn’t say anything, he just began to rub them. FUCK. What the hell was going on!? One they were both sufficiently hard Master picked Lance up again spreading his legs. 

Both paladins suddenly realized what he was doing.

He’d opted for everything.

Both of their protests died as he pushed Lance onto Hunk, his much smaller girth entering the blue paladin easily. The Alien let go, and stepped away. Both of their hips her shaking, they really couldn’t keep doing this it was painful by now. But they couldn’t help but move either, both itching and uncomfortable and needing relief. With just the two of them it didn’t last very long. In comparison, at least.

Master pulled Lance off, their cuffs detached, and he lay them both down gently on the covers. He chuckled, kissed them both, and left without a word.

Lance and Hunk laid on the bed alone, exhausted and trembling, too afraid of their dreams to sleep. 

After a long silence there came a small word. “Hunk?” Lance choked out. 

“Yeah?” 

“I love you buddy.”

Hunk didn’t respond immediately but when he did it was hard to tell if he was laughing, or weeping, “I love you too Lance.”

They were never going to get out of there. 

Days kept passing. They knew that much. They had become so numb, lying in the bed. Both had lost a lot of weight, only being fed occasionally, and they were so dehydrated they couldn’t even produce saliva. Master had poured water down their throats a few times but only enough, and often enough to keep them alive. 

Twice Nadia had managed to sneak in, and once Hunk was fairly certain she looked like she was going to cry at the site of them. She had brought him his headband, and food, and enough water to last them for a few days. Both Lance and Hunk agreed, she was probably not there because she wanted to be. Sadly that was more than a week ago 

Apparently, the red room was where the ship whore was usually kept. Only occasionally did one of the other pirates come in for fun though. It was generally understood that the two in that particular room were the Sirs. They were fine with that, it meant they didn’t have to endure /everyone/ wanting something from them. 

Hunks leg eventually stopped hurting, which to him meant they had been there for over a month. 

“The others really aren’t coming…” he found himself whispering. They were huddled together, sort of cuddling, under the blankets. Lance grumbled disapprovingly but he didn’t   
argue. “Lance we’re going to die here.”

“Hunk.”

“I’m serious! Man, look at us? We’re toys for a pirate ship who knows how far away from the others and it’s been /weeks/. They should have found us by now…” 

Lance shifted to face Hunk. While, yes he felt pretty empty, and honestly he just wanted to drift into the blankness that Master wanted them too just so he didn’t have to /feel/ he had decided not to. He didn’t want to give up on the others, he didn’t want to think they were both doomed to this life, and he /especially/ wasn’t about to die some aliens whore. And he didn’t want Hunk to think that way either “Hunk look at me.” Hunk looked at him. 

Hunk was broken. More than Lance in some ways, he’d had the brunt of the violence for some reason. Master really liked Hunk constantly telling him how pretty he was, giving him encouragements, while treating him so just like he was Lance. Only more violently. “We’re going to get out. They /are/ coming to get us, they /do/ care, and we /are not/ going to die here.” Plus, he added in his mind, we still have the lions.

He could feel blue. Allura wouldn’t give up on them if they still had the lions, that much be was absolutely certain of. Lance buried his face in Hunks chest, and Hunk rested his in Lances hair. They were all each other had for comfort, that and their lucky items but they feared taking those out of their hiding spots. Lance didn’t want Hunk to know he felt just as weary, just as dead. Just as hopeless. 

They lay there for a long time before Lance had realized Hunk was asleep. His breathing coming slowly. Lance looked up and for the first time in he didn’t know how long his best friend look peaceful. Lance shifted up, so he and Hunks heads were level. They hadn’t had to be shocked in so long the lingering effects no longer bothered him. He stroked Hunks hair. It made them both feel a little better, Lance felt grounded touching it and Hunk felt the comfort of a loving hand on him. 

But the more Lance stared the closer to Hunks face he got, and before he realized it their lips were almost touching. Lance paused. What was he doing? Hunk wasn’t even /awake/ they’d kissed before but only because they’d been ordered to and he knew Hunk wouldn’t like it if he found out. And yet. Lance crept just a little closer, their chapped lips brushing. 

Hunk sat up suddenly, knocking Lance away from him, he was holding his chest and shaking, his eyes were glassy and he was gasping for air. Lance cried out, not another one, not again. Hunk had always had panic attacks but these were… these were amplified. 

Lance got in front of the other Paladin, he’d figured how to calm him down by now. “Hunk, Hunk breathe. In and out, in and out, Hunk can you see me? Hunk didn’t respond right away but his eyes eventually landed on Lances, “Good, can you hear me?” a slight nod, “Good, good, shhh, breathe buddy breath. Can I touch you?” Hunk nodded and Lance inched forward putting Hunks head in his chest just with one hand to minimize the possible stress. 

Hunk eventually calmed, but he was still crying. “L-Lance,” he hiccuped, “I want to go home.”

“I know buddy. Me too.


	4. I Love you

He stuck fingers covered in food goo down their throats, he poured water down into their mouths, nearly drowning them. He gave Lance water the most, and Hunk the food, neither knew why but Lance was starving, and Hunk could feel his dehydration…

 

He was so angry.  
He was so fucking angry.  
Why was he angry? They still wouldn’t answer his questions. Lance spit at him, “We’re not telling you how to get in the castle!”  
“You’re not using Voltron to kill people!” Hunk added.  
Master snarled. “Very well then.” He kicked Hunk across the room, and re broke both of their previously fractured limbs. Snarling when they cried out. He grabbed Lance by the ankle, “Come here!”

Hunk lunged forward but Master had turned to him and then he felt a sensation he hadn’t in a long time. The burning shock from his wrist cuffs. He’d forgotten just how much it hurt, and he writhed. He could still see, and what he saw pained him. 

Lances right arm limp dandling off the bed, Masters teeth nearly ripping off a piece of his shoulder as he thrust a bloodied cock in and out of his friend. He wasn’t even ten feet away he couldn’t help and the tears rolling down Lances cheeks and the gasping coming from his mouth and this was not the kind of despairing or painful cry they’d shared before. This was fear. This was sheer terror and agony. The shock didn’t stop until his brain was so badly buzzing with pain he thought it was going to give up on him. 

And then Master reached for Hunk. He lifted Hunks paralyzed body by his hair and threw him alongside Lance toward, his newly rebroken leg banging against the metal and he shrieked. Master took pleasure in it licking Hunk from his tale bone to the nape of his neck.  
He turned his attention back to Lance, shocking him as well. When it stopped he picked Lance up, and dislocated his shoulder, as he shoved himself back in.  
The sound Lance made.  
“So are you going to answer me now? I’ve been waiting far too long.”  
Darkness edged at Hunks vision. Lance was reaching for him, but Hunk couldn’t hear him anymore, just the ringing. He didn’t understand, but he felt… good now? His body simply buzzed, numb.

Hunk wasn’t sure what was happening when he woke up. His vision was still blurry, the ringing was still there, and his body was still so numb, but he was under Master, why was he there? He didn’t remember… What happened? With the little strength he had he tried to look for Lance. His eyes refused to focus but he was sure he could see Lance next to him. He wasn’t moving.  
His mouth and throat were so dry, his heart was beating slow and hard. The darkness eventually won him out.

 

They didn’t remember being rescued. They didn’t remember Nadia forcing the other Paladins to stay out of the room as she dressed them and undid their cuffs, trying to save their dignity. Lance didn’t remember her carrying him to Keith and sadly asking for Shiro’s help with Hunk because she couldn’t pick him up and didn’t want to drag him with a broken leg. Hunk didn’t remember Shiro’s horrified expression as he saw the room and the mess on the bed and pieced together what had been done, swearing in rage. They didn’t remember Nadia leading the team through the ship until she could go no further giving them directions to the control room. They didn’t remember her tying their lucky charms to their designated places as she apologized for not being able to help sooner and said her farewells.

They didn’t remember laying behind Pidge as she desperately tried to find Yellow and Blue while protecting their paladins with the others. They didn’t remember being boarded into the Red and Black Lions under heavy gunfire. They didn’t remember landing at the castle and Allura and Corans distress as they realized just how bad the two looked.

They didn’t remember Allura frantically trying to take care of them by herself in the sick ward as the others went searching for parts to fix the pods. Lance didn’t remember the fever he’d gotten from an infection on his side that Allura was afraid would bake him alive. Hunk didn’t remember seizing from dehydration and her trying to force water down his throat. They didn’t remember Allura crumpling to the floor in tears so relieved when they finally stabilized.

But they remembered everything that had happened /before/.

 

Months had passed sense then.

 

The others had no idea what had happened to them. All they knew is that Hunk and Lance had been held captive and apparently beaten by pirates whom apparently had no idea what they were getting into when they attacked the castle. They didn’t know why they’d taken Lance or Hunk, they didn’t know what the purpose of the whole thing was, but Hunk and Lance were willing to tell that small part of what happened.

The two seemed to be doing pretty well. They were jumpy but they were joking and smiling and acting like themselves and everyone was so relieved. Keith and Lance were arguing as usual, Hunk and Pidge would sit around and fiddle with things and it was so nice to see they didn’t seem too effected by what happened. 

They were attached at the hip though. At meals their legs always touched. During training they didn’t ever stray far from each other, when they sat together Lance would practically be on Hunks lap. The only reason they didn’t sleep in the same room every night was because neither of them slept to begin with and they spent most nights sitting in the kitchen quietly loosing themselves in their shared pit of black void. But no one knew that. 

This night though Lance sat on the edge of his bed, forcing himself to stay awake, he didn’t want to sleep, it was too much stress. Hunk had said he was going to try and if he couldn’t he would come back for Lance and he was ok with Hunk sleeping but he didn’t want to be up all alone. 

Lances head fell forward.

The dreams were coming.

No these weren’t dreams, they weren’t even nightmares. Those were just hallucinations, they didn’t actually happen.

Lance was on his back on the bed, Master going in and out of him, curling Lances body into his, being gentler than he was with Hunk, not to say Lance didn’t get his fair share of violence, but he still thrust deep and hard grumbling awful things in Lances ear as he went. “Fucking worthless little runt,” he whispered, “This is what you are now, stop trying to fight it, this is all you’re useful for.” Lance whined, gripping Masters sides trying desperately to stabilize himself. “Useless, bratty, worthless little whelp, just give in, no one will save you, who would want to?”

He knew Hunk could hear. Master said the same things to him after all why did it bother Lance so much for him to hear it?

Master was always gentler with Lance while telling him awful things and Lance couldn’t take it anymore! Stop, please, please. He almost preferred the beatings, at least his words and actions matched and didn’t confuse him so much it hurt his head. He never wanted to have sex again, this wasn’t fun, this wasn’t loving, this was… this was…

His dick hurt it was so hard, he needed to cum, fuck, fuck, he didn’t want to. He needed too. He didn’t want to. Finally, the hand clasped around him, “cum for me you useless worm.” He force it out just to make it stop. He wanted to sob, to fight, but what good would that do him?

Lance lay limp on the bed, blackness inching into his vision. Master grabbed his face, “Don’t go passing out on me now, I have a lot more to do to you, and then the other one needs some relief too you know.”  
Lance tried. He really did.

Lance woke up on the floor. He was shaking, tears running down his cheeks. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, FUCK. What time was it? The lights were still dimmed for the sleep cycle. He set his head back on the cold floor. 

He and Hunk had decided to /never/ speak of the events again, to just bury it away and forget about it. That was what they were going to do and he was going to be happy, with his friends again, he was going to be happy. Hunk was going to be happy. He hadn’t had a panic attack sense coming back that meant something, right? They were just going to pretend nothing was wrong, nothing happened. 

They probably would’ve succeeded if Shiro hadn’t gotten involved.

“You two are getting too clingy,” He’d said while he, Allura, Coran, and the two younger paladins stood in the lions hanger, “So I think it’s a good idea for Lance to go with Coran and get some supplies while Hunk and I do a little training.”

They hid their apprehension well, Lance agreed after complaining that /he/ was the one who wanted to train, and Hunk agreed he’d rather go with Coran but Shiro refused. “Hunk I’ve had one on one training with everyone but you, it’s your turn.” Lance and Coran waved goodbye and left on Corans small ship. “Ready?” Shiro clapped Hunk on the back and headed for Black. He waited for Allura to give the ok and they headed out. 

He and Hunk sparred with their Lions and it was going well, Hunk was a better pilot than Shiro had realized and he only narrowly missed any of his shots, which he did on purpose. Shiro didn’t realize how much damage he could do he always saw Pidge and Hunk as they defense part of their team while he and the other three were the heavy hitters. He was starting to retract that thought. 

Everything was going so well. Until Shiro accidentally landed a cannon blow. “Hunk!” he and Allura called, “Hunk are you ok?” He asked. He didn’t get a response. “Hunk? Allura what’s wrong!?”

“I’m not sure his heart rate is all over the place!”

And then he heard a very tiny voice say, “No, not now…” and then the meltdown began.

Hunk was mumbling erratic nonsense into his com, “Smile, smile! Useless, fat, soft, weak, used. NO SMILE. Off, off get off, cry, SMILE. Please… please…” Shiro tried to shout over him, trying to get him to hear him, trying to get him to /stop/ but he wasn’t and when he did Shiro felt more dread than relief because it wasn’t a calm silence. It was a dead silence. When he finally got the lions back to the castle and into Yellow Shiro found Hunk hyperventilating curled up on the floor, sweating while he trembled with his eyes wide open. He was completely unresponsive when Shiro called his name. He didn’t even twitch. Shiro quickly ran to his side, Allura catching up not long after. 

“What’s wrong with him?” She asked knealing beside Shiro.  
Shiro touched Hunks shoulder to test if he could touch the yellow paladin but he screamed. “DON’T TOUCH ME, GET OFF!!” 

Jumping away slightly Shiro finally answered the Princess, “He’s having a panic attack, I need to calm him down, can you get me some water?”

 

Hunk was pretty proud of himself. He’d gotten good at piloting! Plus, his aim was on point today! He was genuinely enjoying this, but… Shiro accidentally hit his Lion, and a painful electricity he recognized shot through his body.  
“Hunk!” he heard them yell that before the ringing started. Before his throat felt dry, before his vision started to haze. “Hunk are you alright? Allura what’s wrong!?”  
White.  
“So pretty…” the grumbling voice. He could feel the buzz of his body

“No, not now.”

“So soft. You’re so soft I want to bite into you.”

Oh no. Oh please no, please “Please…” Hunk choked, “Not now, please.” 

He was on the bed, his leg rebroken. Master yanked on it earning a scream from Hunk. “Scream, just for me…” No! get off! Get out! Lance!? Hunk tried to thrash but then he saw Lance lying next to him. Eyes rolled back in his head. Lance…? Master turned his head back toward himself roughly sticking his tongue in Hunks mouth before biting down on his chest, tonguing his nipple. “You taste good you know.”  
Hunk could feel him moving, could feel the tearing every time he moved. He was bleeding, he hadn’t bled from this on so long, and it /hurt/ and if he had any moisture in his body he would cry but he didn’t. 

“-unk!”

Get off please get off. His leg got yanked again earning another stifled scream. “How do I get into that castle?” Hunk tried to thrash and hit his furry face but he was too weak, and Master just chuckled. “I was really expecting you two to be too far gone to argue. But I’m fine with continuing until you are.” 

“-UNK! HUNK!”

Who was that?

The thrusting got harder, a claw scraping across his nipple and toying with its nib.

“HUNK! Please! Hunk!” masters face started to fade away. “Hunk, can you hear me!? Shhh, breath Hunk, you’re having a panic attack. Hunk come on wake up. Can you hear me?” Hunk was still In his dream, but it was slowly becoming, instead, only a white haze. Shadows dancing around him. His ears were ringing. “Breathe Hunk, come on follow the rise and fall of my chest. Can you hear me?”

Yes, he could, it was such a nice voice, it drowned out the one taunting him. What was he supposed to do? He forgot how to talk. A strained nod. A deep sigh, “Thank god… can you see me? You have to keep breathing Hunk.” Something was moving on his back in a rhythm and he started following it. “Good Hunk, can you see me?” the haze was going away but for a split second the face above him was still purple and he panicked again, “No! Hunk come on! Please big guy…”

The face of Master vanished and Hunk was staring up at, “S-shiro?”

“Hey buddy. You ok?”

He wasn’t sure. He couldn’t focus.

“Can you look around and name 5 things? Can you do that buddy?” Shiro had dragged Hunk out of his Lion and onto the floor of the hanger hoping the larger space of air would help. 

He could try. He looked around. Most things were white and hazy or just gone. “Um, my feet.”

“Good 4 more.”

“That, that table.”

“3.”

“You.”

Shiro chuckled, “Yes me, I’m right here, 2 more.” Hunks breath hitched when he saw Allura next to him, brows knit and her two toned eyes staring at him like she thought he would be ok if she just kept looking. “Hunk come on 2 more.”

“Allura” he said shakily.

“1”

His eyes landed on the glass of water Allura was holding so tight it looked like it might shatter, “The water.”

“Good job…” Shiro whispered hugging Hunks body to his. Hunk realized Shiro had sat down against the wall, and probably dragged his thrashing body up against his just so Hunk could feel Shiro breathe and copy him.

“You know how to deal with panic attacks really well…” Hunk mumbled, still a little dizzy as he took the water from the princess. Shiro chuckled rubbing Hunks shoulder but didn’t respond.

Hunk was finally breathing normally. His shaking hadn’t completely stopped but it was better. “Hunk, let’s go to my room ok?” Shiro said. 

Hunk took a while to respond, “Your room?”

“The bed is bigger, and no one comes to my room.” Shiro explained, he wanted to know he wanted to make Hunk comfortable, but he wasn’t going to tell him about what he wanted to do once they were in there because he knew Hunk would freeze up again if he didn’t calm down first. 

He helped Hunk up, and started with him down the halls, Allura following them. When they got to the room Shiro opened the door and let Hunk in, when Hunk had almost reached the bed he turned to Allura, “I need you to call Lance and Coran and tell them to come back, I know we need supplies but I need Lance here. Tell him to come to my room when they arrive ok?”

She frowned, “Are they alright?”

“No. But I think they will be eventually. I need to talk to them for that to happen though.”

 

“Hello Princess!” Coran answered, “We’re almost passed the last moon shouldn’t be-”  
She cut him off, “I’m very sorry Coran but I need you two to come back immediately Shiro needs Lance for something.”

“What happened?” Lance asked no longer in his care free façade.

Allura took a bit to answer, “I’m not really sure.” 

 

Shiro sat with Hunk on the corner of his bed, rubbing the big teens back. he’d calmed down a lot, he wasn’t as shaky, he looked less pale.  
A tell-tale knock came at his door. “Come in and close the door,” Shiro said and Lance stepped through freezing when he saw his friend in there waiting. He closed the door. “Now come and sit with Hunk.” Haltingly Lance obeyed. Shiro eyed the two. Lance looked awkward, Hunk still looked shaken but his eyes were alert and Shiro knew he was okay enough for this now. Shiro got up and locked the door earning a surprised response from both teens. He was blocking their exit. “I know.” Shiro said finally.

“Know what?” Lance asked half-heartedly but Hunk understood.

Hunk covered his face, this couldn’t be happening.

“About what happened to you two,” Shiro answered Lance. “Nadia had tried to hide it, she wanted to keep your secret for you but she couldn’t carry you Hunk, on her own and she didn’t want to drag you with a broken leg either so she let me in the room. She hadn’t managed to hide the mess on the bed." He remembered the red splotches where blood had soaked into the mattress, but there had also been that awful smell he recognized immediately permeating the room. "I pieced it together from there.” Neither of them spoke. Their heads faced the floor and they were both ashy. “I wanted to wait until you decided to tell me yourself but you were both starting to self-destruct. I know you two sit in the kitchen at night and I know you both have terrible dreams when you sleep.” Shiro interjected before the rising protest could reach Lances lips, “I’m not so blind to trauma you two. And now that Hunks had this melt down you have to tell me what happened. Please.”

Silence.

A long silence.

And then Shiro hears sniffing, and hiccups, “I’m sorry,” Lance was the first one to speak. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” He buried his eyes in the crook of his elbow. “I didn’t even try to get out I... Master kept telling me Hunk couldn’t walk and I didn’t know where he was, if he couldn’t walk I didn’t know what that meant so I just waited and assumed you would come get us quickly but by the time I realized my mistake it was too late. I’m sorry.”

Master? “Lance…” Shiro started but then Hunk sobbed.

“It’s not your fault, I broke first,” Hunk let chunky tears fall from his chin, “I let him shock me when I could’ve fought him off, I even thought of a way out once but was too worried it wouldn’t work or I wouldn’t find you or I’d get caught that I didn’t even try!”

Then they both started rambling saying all the things they’d done wrong, all the things they should’ve noticed, the things they should’ve utilized. And Shiro’s heart broke watching them break down, melting into tears. He was so angry, Shiro wanted to find that pirate ship again and destroy it for this, taking the captain and throttling him! But he knew they weren’t going to do that. Lance and Hunk couldn’t go back there.

Shiro knelt in front of the bed. Placing one head on each of his shoulders rubbing their hair trying to calm them down. “It’s not either of yours’ faults,” he said calmly, “Hunk you didn’t know if your plan would work, and you didn’t know where Lance was. Your leg was broken and you wouldn’t have been able to walk long. Lance, you knew you wouldn’t have been able to carry Hunks weight if he really couldn’t walk and again you didn’t know where he was. Neither of you wanted to get caught and make it worse for the other, that isn’t shameful.” They were still crying, Shiro’s shirt was starting to feel wet. “Do you want to tell me? I still won’t make you if you aren’t ready, I just wanted you both to know you could come talk to me, and that I wasn’t going to let you wallow into yourselves.”

 

After a few minutes of hiccups and crying Hunk finally nodded. A second later so did Lance. Neither got up from their Leaders shoulders as they told of what happened. Both stories so similar and yet completely different.

The blast from the ships that day had knocked Hunk out, and because he was out of his seat he’d gotten banged around the cog pit, breaking his leg and giving him a concussion. Lance had woken on and off from the time he crashed to the time he’d finally fully regained his senses. 

Shiro listened as they spoke, blood running cold as they just kept going. This torment had been an almost everyday occurrence, often more than once a day, for hours at a time. For over a /month/. Hunk wailed about the induced panic attacks, and Lance couldn’t help losing his voice when he talked about how often “Master” had shocked him to the point of unconsciousness just to watch them writhe under him. They didn’t go into detail about the other things “Master” had made them do to each other. They didn’t need too.  
Every once in a while, they trailed off mumbling something and the words he’d caught the most were “worthless, useless, worm, runt, cunt, used, bitch, welp,” The most common being “worthless,” they would repeat that one over and over and over. 

Shiro clinched his teeth trying not to fly into a rage and go after the pirate craft himself. These were CHILDREN. They were /barely/ old enough to be considered adults, and no one should have to go through torture and captivity! But he did also realize something. Neither Lance nor Hunk ever called the pirate captain Sir like everyone else, like on his wanted posters and in databases. And it hurt his heart to hear them calling him Master. Not even half way through their story their leader was silently crying with them. He never let go of their heads as he migrated onto the bed with them, laying down and letting them curl up on him.

 

Shiro rubbed his subordinated heads, running his fingers though their hair. They’d finally stopped sobbing but the weepy tears refused to abandon their features. “What took you so long to say something?” he knew how keeping things in could mess with you. He was amazed they hadn't cracked sooner.

“We didn’t want anyone to know, and… and…” Lance trailed off and Hunk finished with the whispered “worthless.” And Shiro scowled 

They’d told Shiro just about everything except for Lances kissing Hunk while he was asleep because well… even Hunk didn’t know about that, and Lance wanted to tell him without anyone around and maybe hope that Hunk wouldn’t mind and would be willing to kiss Lance while they both were awake. 

“I’m so sorry. You two aren’t worthless.” Shiro said quietly. What had caught Shiro off guard was Lances shrug. This “it’s ok, we aren’t that important” type of shrug he’d seen Lance give him a thousand times and Hunk seemed to respond with the same and it just made him feel /worse/. “Don’t just shrug,” Shiro said almost harshly, “This isn’t a shrugging situation. You two were hurt, more than hurt, and none of us could help but I want you both to know we didn’t stop looking for you, we looked that entire time. Pidge Allura and Coran barely left the bridge, Keith and I searched any planets or ships we came across, you two aren’t just a shrug of the shoulders. We were worried sick, and so elated when Nadia finally messaged us and told us where you were, when she had explained their ship could shield to locators, we didn’t find you soon enough and I’m so sorry, but we tried so hard so stop acting like you don’t matter, and stop calling that bastard master because he doesn’t own you.” Ok, that came out a little angrier than he intended. Shiro sighed, “You two aren’t just members of Voltron. You’re our friends. You aren’t worthless.”

Hunk started crying again.

Eventually they both started muttering to themselves and Shiro laid there until the two were cried out of tears, and had fallen asleep before he twisted free from them. His shirt was soaked and he needed a shower after hearing all that.

Lance woke up not long after Shiro had entered his bathroom. Hunk was in front of him breathing lightly, he wasn’t fully asleep yet. “Hunk,” Lance whispered.

“Hm?”

Lance reached for Hunks head band tale that fell over his shoulder, rubbing it between his fingers as he said, “I love you.” Hunk opened his eyes, they were red and angry but somehow it made the color of his iris so much brighter, turning his dark brown eyes into chocolate. 

Hunk stared into Lance for a bit before answering. Lances eyes looked like pure oceans to Hunk and he just wanted to stare at them. He pulled Lance in and rubbed his face in the scruffy hair, twirling the back of the jewelry that never would again leave Lances neck. “I love you too.” 

When Shiro came out of the shower Lance and Hunk were tangled together and he couldn’t help but smile at them looking so normal. "Love you guys," He whispered as he left to tell the team they were going to be better soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :') Thank you papa Shiro


End file.
